


No Signal

by Jaybeesaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean works with electronics, Dean's not stupid, Jimmy's in college, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeesaur/pseuds/Jaybeesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's having internet issues. It's up to Dean to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Signal

Have you ever been so frustrated with your internet connection you contemplated destroying your computer to get rid of all that pent up aggression? Jimmy has. In fact, this happens more often than he'd like to admit.

“Well, there are plenty of ways to fix that,” you say. “Get a new internet provider, new wireless router, take a break from the computer for a while.”

Easy for you to say. Jimmy has thought of all this and more, never coming to a proper solution for one reason or another. Jimmy lives in the freaking North Carolina countryside, the boondocks, the gruff farmland of the coast. Nothing but cows and corn crops for miles in any direction. There's only one internet provider that actually services this area and it's a piece of shit even when you're in town. It's a miracle he gets a connection at all, but when you have a 86 page essay to write about astrophysics that's due next Tuesday, and you came late to the class because you were a fall transfer and apparently this is a year-round class and all of your classmates have had all year long to prepare for this, and you forgot to screen-shot the assignment page in class because you were running late to catch the only city bus that'll take you anywhere near home you'd be a little stressed out, too. So, yeah.

It's totally not his fault if he slams his laptop closed a little too hard and flops down in front of the TV in the living room with a beer in his hand. No, he doesn't usually drink, but you'd want to be a little inebriated too if you were thinking about dropping the only class you even went to college for.

He let out a long, frustrated growl and curled in on himself right about the time he heard the front door open.

“Go awaaaayyy.” He whined through a cushion he had mushed his face into.

He heard keys being thrown into the bowl by the door, the shrug of a jacket coming off shoulders to be hung on hooks not far from there.

“That's not a very nice way to greet someone who spends half their time thinking about you, you know.” Dean kissed the top of Jimmy's head as he walked into the kitchen.

“Only half?” Jimmy asked, gloomy, pestered look plastered over his face for the whole world to see as Dean rounded the corner, making his way back into the den with a beer in-hand.

“Shut u-.....” Dean stopped himself, finally laying eyes on Jimmy's 'the-world-may-as-well-be-ending-face'

“What's wrong Jimmy?” He asked, 'joke' drizzling out of his tone faster than the neighbors ride their horses through Jimmy's lawn.

He sighed. “Stupid college.”

“What's that supposed to mean? Is your professor bothering you again? He didn't touch your butt again, did he?” Dean said, starting to get himself worked up over damned hypotheticals.

“That was _one time._ ” Jimmy insisted. “And he said it was an accident. Plus that was a different class. No, it's... my astrophysics class.” He threw his head back and waited for the onslaught of I-told-you-so's.

“What's wrong with your class?” Dean asked.

“It's too hard!” Jimmy whined, throwing his arm in the general direction of his laptop. “I forgot to screen-cap my assignment again and the damn internet won't connect so I could get it off the website. I think I'm gonna just drop the class and get on with my life.”

“Whoa, hey now. Let's take a minute and think about this before you go and decide to abandon your dream over one class.” Dean said, reaching over to rub gentle circles into Jimmy's lower-back. “Come on, tell me what the problem is.”

“I can't do it anymore, Dean. This essay will be the death of me, I swear it.” Jimmy said, flopping into Dean's lap sideways.

“Jim, you _can_ do it. You said you already caught up a whole semester's worth of work, what's one more essay?” He continued rubbing, even though his previous spot had been lost in a sea of his own lap.

Jimmy just sat there, grumbling into Dean's thigh. He eventually relaxed into the touch, anger slipping away under the calming force of Dean's fingertips. He may or may not have fallen asleep mid-massage, on top of his roommate. 

 

He wakes up in the middle of the afternoon, under a blanket and on his own bed. He smiles. He'd feel more guilty about this if it weren't for the fact that Dean has told him time and time again that he doesn't mind carrying Jimmy's 'dead-weight ass' to bed. 

He runs his hand through his hair and slides out of his blanket before making his way to the bathroom.

Shower's running, Dean's inside. Jimmy brushes his teeth and hangs a towel on the rack for Dean, resisting the urge to flush the toilet and fuck up the water temperature. 

He get's dressed in his room, and comes down the hallway towards the living room.

He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Tools all over the floor, cut wires, antennae and converter box remains, his old stereo... and the satellite dish..? Is that part of the neighbors' fence on the table? What the Hell...?

The shower stops running and Dean steps out, one towel around his waist another being used to dry his hair, the bunny slippers Jimmy bought him last Christmas covering his cute little toes. His eyes light up when he sees the confusion on Jimmy's face.

“Surprise!” Dean laughs out.

“...What _is_ all this..?” Jimmy gestures to the mess made of his living room.

“I know you said you've been having troubles with the internet connection...” He started.

“Go on.” Jimmy implored.

“...So I, kinda sorta maybe.... Made a satellite that... would amplify the signal. Don't be mad! I know I broke you stereo but you said you were gonna throw it out and... Well try it out.” Jimmy snapped open his laptop, clicking immediately on the internet browser. It opened straight to his page, no stalling, no waiting.

“I... This... Dean you're amazing! Look at this! Look!” He opened a video and it loaded in less than a second, played without buffering. Jimmy looked at him in awe, looked around the living room. “You're a genius, Dean.”

“I just wanted to make sure you could get your assignment. I'd hate for you to have to bike all the way into town just to cap that stupid pag-”

Dean's speech was cut off abruptly. Jimmy's lips crushing against his, arms thrown over his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. Jimmy pulled away, Dean's lips were still tingling. His hand ghosting over his lips, not wanting to disturb the sensation but wanting to investigate all the same.

 

 

And so, is the story of how Dean fixed the internet which lead to the completion of Jimmy's college course and the Master's degree on the wall in his den, right next to their marriage certificate.

 


End file.
